Naruto Jedi Knight
by anubis93
Summary: After the war is over Two Jedi Knights travel to Naruto's World to Investigate A poweerful surge in the force


**Naruto Jedi Knight**

Naruto Uzumaki X Aayla Secura X Ahsoka Tano X Kyuubi

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Star Wars

In a galaxy far far away two Padawan learners were taking the first trials to become a Jedi Knight. One was a blue skinned goddess who wore leather pants and a gray shirt that exposed her midriff and cleavage, she is a Twi'lek named Aayla Secura. The other had nice dark tanned skin she wore a battle skirt and a tube top shirt showing off her perky C-cup breasts toned flat stomach and two tail like appendages where her hair should be and tribal facial marks giving her a sexy feral look only matched by Tsume Inuzuka. The first trial is called the trial of fear designed to scare the shit out of any Padawan who proceeded to take the test. The Padawan went in to separate rooms for different scenarios for Aayla she had to fight Darth Tyranus (Count Dooku), and for Ahsoka it was to see a loved one die and she being powerless to stop it. The place of the trial was the planet Endor. Once they saw a fork in the road they knew it was the next trial the test of combat.

Ahsoka took one path while Aayla took the other. What Aayla saw was in a word a nightmare Count Dooku used the force to pull Master Windu apart till only a bloody mist was left to identify him. The anger Aayla felt at that moment was immeasurable. She force pushed Dooku to the cave wall and activated both of her light sabers that were lit with their unmistakable purple glow. Dooku activated his own with their eerie crimson light as he sent a force push at the young Padwan. She sensed this and jumped out of the way.

(With Ahsoka)

Ahsoka saw Obi-wan Kenobi slicing Anakin Skywalker in half. The exotic warrior freaked out. She went into a force rage due to all her anger confusion and greif. She threw both her blades and decapitated Kenobi and crushed his body to the size of a marble, ending the simulation.

(With Aayla)

Aayla force pushed Count Dooku and used the force to give a great speed boost which she used to slice at his thigh which she was able to knick. The pain from the wound caused Dooku to drop his weapons. Aayla used the force to grab both his weapons and impale his legs with and impaled his arms with her own she then grabbed his chin and snapped his decrepit and worthless neck. Aayla heard clapping and chuckling that belonged to Mace Windu, "heh heh remind me not to piss you off Jedi Knight Secura."

(on Ibontosis)

A young blonde haired and blue eyed sage to his home, Konohagakure no Sato only a crater of what it once it was he looked at the ones responsible it was truly laughable the ones the village lauded as gods the Uchiha Sasuke Uchiha and Tobi Uchiha. Naruto then proceeded to reverse summon his cousin Nagato Uzumaki and uncle Kyo Uzumaki. He ordered them to kill Tobi Uchiha. Naruto created five **Shadow Clones** (Jutsus in English) Sasuke reacted with **Fire Style: Pheonix Flower Jutsu **the jutsu shot out 5 softball sized fireballs at the clones. Naruto countered with **Water Style: Water Wall Jutsu** which the flames just sizzled out of existence Naruto followed up with **Ninja Art: Hidden Mist Jutsu**.

'Damn that dobe I can't use my Sharingan.' Naruto smirked and riddeled the area with traps. After the traps were set Naruto thought 'heh…lets see the oh so great Sharingan's usefulness now.' Naruto let a clone jump by Sasuke and act as bait. He fell for it hook line and sinker as he launched a **Chidori** Naruto countered with his jutsu with **Wind Style: Wind Armor**. As Sasuke was blown back by the sheer power of the jutsu Ibiki casted his jutsu **Ninja Art: Iron Maiden** the jutsu caused metal spikes to burst from the ground with spikes coated in paralysis poison. As Sasuke saw he couldn't dodge tried to activate **Susanoo** but Naruto countered with his trap **Demon Runes: Chains of Hell **the trap sealed away the Sharingan forever by poisoning the ocular nerves with demon Chakra. As Sasuke was paralyzed Naruto said "Ibiki-san tell Anko-chan she is free to torture him as she pleases but to keep him alive as long as possible, make him suffer." In Ibiki's mind he thought 'since when did Anko get so close with Naruto-sama?'

(With Nagato and Kasai)

Nagato activated his Reningan and summoned the **Ichbi no Tanuki **and Kyo summoned the **Nibi no Nekomata**, from the Statue. Tobi smirked and said "Heh if I could control the Kyuubi no Yoko then why should these two weaklings prove to be any different?"

The Ichbi growled and sent an **Air Bullet** at Tobi and Nibi sent a **Hell Fire Ball **at Tobi resulting in a **Hellfire Tornado**. Tobi dodged by using **Izangi** and sent an Ameratsu at Nagato. Nagato used his Reningan to absorb Tobi's Ninjutsu. That severly pissed off Tobi as he flashed through some hand seals and performed **Earth Style: Four Pillars of Death**. This caused four giant stone pillars to rise above the ground and attempt to impale and immobilize the Nibi no Nekomata. This proved to only annoy the Biju as it sent a ball of hellfire at Tobi which he countered with **Ameratsu**. Ichibi sent a tendril of sand to crush Tobi with a **Sand Burial** but Tobi saw this and substituted with Sasuke. As Sasuke was crushed all of the rookie 12 were internally thanking Shukaku with all the fiber if their being (Except a certain pink haired Banshee). As Tobi appeared at Sasuke's spot Naruto slammed a **Rasengan **in to Tobi's skull thus ending the Uchiha clan, as Naruto collapsed from chakra exhaustion.

(Mindscape)

"**Kit come here." **Naruto approached her bed.

"Yes, my Viven-hime?" (For two years Naruto has been with the Kyuubi and she's female** NOT A YAOI**)

"**Naruto rip half the seal off, it will turn you in to a hanyou and allow the first girl you mark to implant my genetic code in her essentially cloning me as your mate."**

"How will it do that?"

"**It will reprogram the DNA I will look like a mix between Kushina and Mito, mark that Haruno girl no one will miss her voice."**

"Fine, but what should I call you?"

"**Kairi Uzumaki, your wife." **Naruto blushed at that 'Heh the hottest and strongest woman on the planet as my wife.' At that thought he gained a slight nosebleed and did as instructed.

(Outside)

Sakura had a kunai poised at Naruto's throat to avenge her beloved Sasuke-kun. Naruto's eyes snapped open they were blood red his blonde hair grew longer till it reached his shoulders his nails grew into claws. Naruto broke Sakura's wrist and bit on her collar bone, she formed the kitsune's paw print while he gained a vixen's paw print on his neck the power it took to mix a perfect balance of youkai and chakra that it caused a dimensional rift.

(Jedi Temple)

Mace Windu called two knights to the council chambers. "Knight Secura and Knight Tano go and see what caused this disturbance in the force."

"Yes, Master Windu."


End file.
